


He's a Brat

by RedCatEye



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE
Genre: Other, but i wanted to keep it short and sweet, i'm so sorry!, locker room shenanigans, pretty short, script style fic, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCatEye/pseuds/RedCatEye
Summary: You decide to visit TJ's locker room.





	He's a Brat

**TJ:** _*listening to music on his headphones, his head bobbing along to the beat*_

_*You enter the room*_

**TJ:** _*looks up and removes his headphones*_  Hm? _*smiles as he realizes it’s you*_ Oh, hey there, hun. I didn’t think you’d be this early.

_*You protest, asking a question.*_

**TJ:** Oh, I think there’s a huge difference between a prostitute and a booty call.

_*You say something, irritated*_

**TJ:** Well, I’m not paying you, am I?

_*You smack him on the forearm; TJ backs up a bit as he laughs childishly*_

**TJ:** Well, I always did like ‘em feis- Hey, hey, whoa! _*You push him onto a bench, unzipping his jeans*_ Hey, I-I-I gotta a match toni-

_*He hisses as you take him whole, his length hardening in your mouth. You wait before starting a slow pace, letting him adjust to the warmth and moisture of your mouth.*_

**TJ:** Oh, god…- That...That f-feels so good. Oh my god…

_*You quicken your pace, tasting the bitter salt of his precum. You look up at him; He’s in utter bliss, his mouth a perfect ‘o’ shape and the tip of his tongue poking through and just resting on his bottom lip. You hollow out your cheeks, tightening the pressure around his burgeoning cock._

**TJ:** Oh yeah...I-I’m gonna cum. I-I…

_*You feel a warm wetness burst into your mouth, and you pull away and he’s still cumming. The jizz gets on your left cheek, above your right eye and on your chest. You tuck him back into his jeans and zip up the fly.*_

**TJ:** _*panting*_ Well, that was something. Not the most amazing blowjob I’ve had but that was something.

_*You pinch the skin on his thigh*_

**TJ:** Okay, okay, that was good, alright? That what you wanna hear? Now get out of my locker room. I got stuff to do.

_*You pout and huff, but leave the locker room nonetheless. Under your breath you whisper:*_

**You:** Brat.


End file.
